1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a quick connect-disconnect coupling composed of at least two coupling members. One of the members is capable of being attached to a conduit for conveying fluid, and the other member to another part of the fluid conveying system.
2. Prior Art Statement
Quick connect-disconnect couplings used in the field of fluid conveying are known in the art. These are useful where rapid coupling and uncoupling of the system are required, while at the same time providing a high degree of safety during both flow and non-flow conditions. The use of various types of sealing members such as O-Rings is known for such purpose. One of the designs that has been utilized involves the use of a U-shaped retaining pin with legs that are adapted to be inserted into portions of a first and a second coupling member, thus frictionally interlocking the members. Unlocking may easily be accomplished by removing the pin. The following patents show how this concept has been utilized:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ______________________________________ 3,527,485 GOWARD et al. 3,628,768 HUTT 3,973,791 PORTA et al. 4,423,892 BARTHOLOMEW 4,431,218 (DIV. 4,811,975) PAUL et al. 4,707,262 (DIV. 4,806,248) MURKEN (DIV. 4,894,156) 4,923,350 HINKSMAN et al. 5,000,614 WALKER et al. ______________________________________
These patents all disclose the concept of using a locking or retaining member, also referred to as "pins" or "staples" for interconnecting coupling members so as to permit quick coupling and release.